


Only A Story

by pprecipitation



Category: The Misfits (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Imagines, Other, Reader-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-06-26 19:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19774744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pprecipitation/pseuds/pprecipitation
Summary: Misfits and friendsImagines, headcanons, and reader inserts





	1. 000

**Author's Note:**

> All writings can be found on Wattpad and Tumblr.  
> Wattpad: precipitation  
> Tumblr: pprecipitation

This book will contain headcanons, imagines, and reader inserts with the Misfits and their friends. Some fics will have most or everyone together, I generally like to have Fitz living with the rest of the Misfits. 

Anyways, please send any requests here! I will not write certain requests if I don't find them fit for myself to write.

Here are 100 prompts!  
These are optional, but it's easier for me.  
Please comment a number and person :)

.1 It's been two years!  
.2 Yeah, I'm here  
.3 Surprise  
.4 Kiss me  
.5 Please don't die  
.6 She / He is beautiful   
.7 Breathe  
.8 You're leaving?  
.9 You killed him!  
.10 I still love him  
.11 Don't fall in love with the wrong guy   
.12 Who's she?  
.13 You're what?  
.14 I loved him!  
.15 You don't love her, do you?  
.16 You okay?  
.17 Uh, yeah. Everything is okay  
.18 Get off me!  
.19 Who cares?  
.20 Just relax  
.21 If everyone was normal, we wouldn't be here  
.22 Please put your dick away  
.23 He's been their father because you can't   
.24 Sure - I mean, I do  
.25 I can't be with you if you're going to act like this  
.26 I'm doing what I can  
.27 Out of the top three people you love, I'm at the bottom  
.28 Please don't call me  
.29 I am only trying to do what is best for them  
.30 Don't be nervous, they'll love you  
.31 Please don't leave me with him  
.32 For god's sake sit down!  
.33 I'm not going  
.34 I don't plan on it  
.35 Don't worry, they'll be fine   
.36 Did you actually love him?  
.37 But I mean, it's him  
.38 Wake up  
.39 You shouldn't have even been there!  
.40 None of that matters anymore  
.41 Okay, and?  
.42 You have to get out and see the world  
.43 Talk to me  
.44 You can't keep doing this  
.45 Don't say that  
.46 I could kiss you right now  
.47 Yeah, I was drunk  
.48 It's all your fault   
.49 I shouldn't be in love with you   
.50 It was a mistake   
.51 Everyone keeps telling me you're the bad guy  
.52 You lost your mind  
.53 I'm never getting high like that again  
.54 I never meant anyone to get hurt, especially you  
.55 It's not what it looks like  
.56 You could've done something, but you didn't  
.57 Can you stop for one second so I can say something for once  
.58 You haven't touched your food  
.59 Stay here  
.60 I know it's the middle of the night, but I needed to see you   
.61 Don't leave  
.62 My parents asked about you again, this time they want to meet you, at Christmas dinner  
.63 Go on then  
.64 I'm tired of being your secret  
.65 I'm not happy here  
.66 We'll get through this  
.67 I shouldn't be talking about this right now  
.68 We both know what we said / did  
.69 You don't need to protect me  
.70 I meant every word I said  
.71 All I wanted was the truth  
.72 What are you doing here?  
.73 Oh my god, why is there blood?  
.74 Look away  
.75 I trusted you  
.76 I hate how much I love you  
.77 You kissed him  
.78 That's it?  
.79 I want to be sorry  
.80 I just see shapes and colors and just blurs! Then I see you, an actual person I can see. But why?  
.81 You like her / him!  
.82 Next thing you know, there she / he is laying in my bed, naked  
.83 I don't know why you're mad!  
\- I wish I was mad!  
.84 We were high as shit  
.85 I thought so too  
.86 You can't shut up, can you?  
.87 And no one else  
.88 You're cute when you're angry   
.89 I love you, okay!  
.90 Hey, that's mine  
.91 Why are you sleeping with him / her?  
.92 Next time, tell me when you're bringing your mother  
.93 You're sick, I need to take care of you  
.94 I didn't know we were going to have company   
.95 Seriously, what the hell?  
.96 Don't be jealous   
.97 Was that your plan?  
.98 What is going on between us?  
.99 I can't believe it turned out like this  
.100 Is this a joke?


	2. 001 - Fitz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A phone left in an RV leads to an impromptu make out sesh.
> 
> Word count: 901
> 
> Requested by: N/A

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All writings can be found on Wattpad and Tumblr.  
> Wattpad: precipitation  
> Tumblr: pprecipitation

It was a long night of traveling, the Misfits had just taken a long road trip. Their second vacation this year, hopefully not the last one. No one cared to clean out the car yet, only to bring their one or two bags of luggage inside. {Name} carelessly kicked her suitcase into the house, leaving it as an obstacle for the boys. Soon falling on the couch, ready to sleep for the hours to come. Living with six boys wasn't hard, but it wasn't easy either. She normally cleaned up after them, made sure everyone was fed, and everything was uploaded and on schedule. A pain in her ass, is normally how {Name} describes her roommates. 

"If you're sleeping here, I'll just spoon with Eric," Cameron spoke ever so softly. {Name} and Cameron have been dating for some time now. Rarely ever having PDA or screen time in videos, they preferred their relationship to stay private from the internet. Of course everyone knew, but keeping it on the down low was a lot easier to maintain. "Never in my life would I have thought I would be your mistress," Eric dragged his luggage into the house, throwing it onto the stairs. {Name} sighed and held up her pointer finger at Cameron, letting him now to wait a moment. Quickly, she sat up and grabbed her bag. "Give that to me you bum," Cameron took the bag from her, carrying it. He always treated her so kindly, but the little things, like him carrying her bag, made {Name} love him even more. 

It wasn't long until everyone in the house was settled in their rooms, ready to head into hibernation. As {Name} started to unpack the few necessities she needed, she noticed she left her phone in the RV. She sighed in defeat, as it started raining and she was definitely not in the mood to go outside. "You okay?" Cameron called from their bathroom. "I mean I left my phone in the car and I'm too lazy to go get it," She responded, plopping herself on the bed. Cameron stuck his head out from the doorway, he nodded in disappointment, "You really are a bum." {Name} only stuck her tongue out in defiance, Cam did the same only to mock her. "I'll go get it," He was stopped as {Name} called out. "No! Don't leave me!" She begged, only wanting to cuddle with him. "Then come with me you bum," Cam grabbed an umbrella from the closet. She sighed knowing he make her go with him anyways, getting up she followed him down the hallway.

It was dark out, obviously it was still late in the night. Cameron opened the umbrella, it was small only able to fit him in it. "Stop stealing the umbrella!" {Name} pushed herself closer to him, half of her body was soaking wet already. He chuckled, their height difference always had cons. Wether that was sharing an umbrella, hugs, or sex. It was a struggle, but they both found it cute per say, the struggle of their relationship. Cam opened the RV, letting her go in first. Trash littered the floor, and few shirts sat on the chairs. They were only driving a few hours, but it felt like days to them. Having majority of the crew shoved in a small RV wasn't the best, everyone was too energetic and high to be in such a small place at once. 

It didn't take long for {Name} to find her phone, promptly 32.7 seconds. "Hurry up its raining," Cam sighed as he stood outside the RV. "I know," She responded as she checked her phone. There was only a few notifications, some from twitter others from youtube. Quickly she stepped outside, but to her surprise, Cameron had moved the umbrella to let it rain on her. "Cam!" She pushed him, only for him to not move a centimeter. He laughed, still letting it rain on her. {Name} pouted as she was soaking wet, "Seriously Cam." Now she really wasn't in the mood for anything. 

Cameron noticed how upset she was, he stopped laughing, letting them sit in silence for a moment. He closed the umbrella, letting the rain fall onto him, "Is this better?" {Name} looked at him, only for her to roll her eyes. "No," She started to walk back to the house. But Cameron grabbed her wrist, pulling her closer to him. Both locking their eyes with one another. He bent forward, kissing her softly. Their lips moved in sync, the water from the rain rolled down their faces. {Name} presses harder against him, wanting more. But Cameron pulled back, "Is that better?" He questioned as he stood up straight. "Yes," {Name} bit her lip, she just wanted to kiss him again. Sadly, she let go of her thoughts as she remembered her phone in her hand. "Shit my phone!" She attempted to cover it with her shirt, but it was wet and it was still raining. She quickly ran inside, trying to turn it back on. Cameron soon followed after her, "We can stick it rice." {Name} sighed once more and looked at Cam almost as if it was a joke. He rolled his eyes, mocking her from her attitude outside. But he looked back at her, only to smile. He pulled her by the waist, kissing her again. She kissed back, even harder than last time. "Better?" He asked again.  
"Yes."


	3. 002 Swagger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disapproval is shown throughout the Misfits once feelings are confessed.
> 
> Word Count: 850
> 
> Requested: Jasper “.51 with Swaggersouls ;u; pls and thank <3”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All writings can be found on Wattpad, Tumblr, and AO3  
> Wattpad: precipitation  
> Tumblr: pprecipitation  
> AO3: pprecipitation

It was mid-day, the rest of the crew was already up and moving. But {Name} and Eric still reside in their bed. Normally Eric was up and recording, occupying himself with video games or pot. But today he laid in bed, sleeping the day away, holding each other as if they'll never touch one another again.

The thing is, both of them rarely saw each other. {Name} lived in the Northern part of Australia, which was too many kilometers apart to count. She constantly visited the Misfits house though, coming a few times a month. Although it's a pricey trip, the moments and time spent are definitely worth it. Especially since they are mostly spent with a Eric.

Their relationship was odd, per say. Neither of them called it official. When asked if they are dating, they both denied it. But everyone, meaning their friends, knew they slept together. Their fans would catch on to their flirting and kept an eye out for videos with them together. {Ship Name} fans did have a somewhat good surprise though in the recent podcast.

_Toby was talking about how he wouldn't feel too effected if his significant other cheated on him. But the conversation soon switched to open relationships and friends with benefits, Toby took this to his advantage. "You can't say that if you're bangin' {Name} all the time," Toby defended himself. Eric had just mentioned an open relationship is pretty much being friends with benefits, which is something he wouldn't do. But his cheeks turned bright red at Toby’s mention, luckily his helmet and mask covered his flustered face. "Okay wait, It's not - agh," He let out a groan of gibberish. "It’s nothing like that.” He tried to defend himself, but his friends knew the truth. He obviously liked her, and there was no point in hiding it._

_But the main reason he tried to hid it, was because none of them approved of their relationship. In all of their stupid jokes about them, there was always a pinch of disapproval. It’s odd to say of course, but they all adored {Name}. She was the sweetest and kindest out of their group of friends. Although Eric could be mature and responsible, they still didn’t like them together. His reckless demeanor didn’t match with her sweet one._

_The rest of the podcast was filled with tension, and Eric couldn’t stand it. As they finished up, he decided to confront his friends even if that meant an argument would stir. “Did you seriously have to mention {Name} like that?” He questioned Toby, his voice was definitely stern. It was obvious he wasn’t happy. Toby turned to his friend, looking at him with confusion, “So now we can talk about her?” Eric wasn’t in the mood to deal with his sassy attitude, he just couldn’t stand hearing {Name} be talked about like that. “Seriously I don’t get it. You act like she’s your sweet ol’ friend and all one minute, then act like you own her the next,” Toby shouted back, he loved both of his friends. But he couldn’t stand the fact Eric couldn’t grow some balls and actually date the girl he likes._

_Eric inhaled sharply trying to calm himself down, “Yeah I like her, but you guys knows that! Can’t you just get over that.” He tried to lower his voice, surprisingly he hated yelling. It admits bad vibes, and he definitely wasn’t for it. Before Toby could speak, Cameron pushed him to the side, “Eric grow up dude. Seriously just stop thinking with your dick, if you liked her you would be dating by now.” His heart skipped a beat, he did like her. He really did. But all of this started to hurt, and he started second guessing himself. He knew he was rightthough, he loves her. He really does._

It wasn’t long until {Name} started to stir awake, slowly opening her eyes they landed right on Eric’s. They looked at each other with such adoration that it was painful. Soon he broke the silence, “You know I love you.” She blushed, her cheeks burning from embarrassment. “I know,” She cupped his cheek, not wanting this moment to end. “It’s just, **everyone keeps telling me you’re the bad guy**.” Both of them froze, neither of them wanted to hear that, but it needed to be said. Eric nodded, trying to think of what to say. His thoughts were storming his head, he couldn’t think properly. “Listen I still,” {Name} stopped as Eric interrupted her. “I know, I know. I’m just afraid that things are going to turn out horrible for us,” He paused, only taking a quick breath, “But we love each other, right? And I don’t want to hear your name being tossed around like you’re a slut, I just - I want you to be my girlfriend.”

{Name} smiled, kissing his nose, “I don’t care what they say Eric. But, yes, I’ll be your girlfriend.” He smiled and kissed her back, hiding his red face in her chest. They were happy and that’s all that mattered.


	4. 003 - Zuckles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in such a long time! I had sprained my thumb and as soon as it healed I sprained it again :') On a side note, there is smut in this. I am not one to write smut, so this will rarely happen, it's just something I'm not 100% comfortable with. Sorry if this isn't the best!
> 
> Synopsis: A slow morning begins with long and needed sex
> 
> Words: 1334
> 
> Requested on AO3: Kate "Wake up, do it in a smutty way pls ... Mason/Reader"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All writings can be found on Wattpad, Tumblr, and AO3
> 
> Wattpad: precipitation
> 
> Tumblr: pprecipitation 
> 
> AO3: pprecipitation

**Smut** **Warning**

The plane ride wasn't long, it contained mostly of everyone sleeping and eating. The Misfits were taking a short vacation to Fiji, it was a long awaited and needed trip.

Of course some of them felt unsure about the trip, especially Mason. He was excited to go on vacation with his friends, but the place is what is making him second guess. It was known that he had went to Fiji last year with his ex, overall the thought of Fiji made him uncomfortable. Yet, he still decided to go.

It wasn't long until the plane landed, Mason was obviously groggy. Cam had reminded everyone to keep it cool and not make him uncomfortable. He cared for his friends and didn't want Mason to be uncomfortable on what's supposed to be a relaxing vacation. Ryan has mentioned of inviting Mason's girlfriend, she had always stabilized his mental health.

This brought {Name} sitting in the airport, waiting for her friends to arrive. Her plane had arrived awhile ago, but she didn't mind waiting. She just occupied herself with Instagram and the games collecting dust on her phone. It wasn't long until she heard squabbling of the Misfits, looking up she noticed Cam waving to her. Mason was dragging himself behind them, but once Ryan had pushed him slightly so he could look up, he noticed the {Y/H/C} haired girl sitting before them.

His eyes lit up, soon dropping his bags and running towards her, bringing her into a hug. "Oh Macey," {Name} hugged him tighter. They were never able to see each other often since she didn't live close by. For Mason a long distance relationship was hard, but it made seeing her in person ten times better. No one can exactly remember how {Name} came to be friends with the Misfits, only that she was able to fit in so perfectly.

"I missed you," He kissed her ever so softly. Mason had always been gentle with her, never wanting to damage the person he loved the most. It was clear to their friends how happy she made him, and they're so thankful for that. "But what're ya doing here?" His australia accent was stronger than ever. He was so happy she was here, but rather confused. "Ryan and Cam invited me," {Name} looked up at him with such innocent eyes, "Just a little surprise for you."

Their trip was going by in a blink of an eye, before they knew it it was the last day of their trip. It was eight fourteen in the morning, Mason was laying his head on {Name}'s stomach. He watched as her chest slowly fell and rise, he adored her so much.

He watched as she let out a groan, her eyes opening slowly. "G'mornin," his voice was raspy and dry. "Hi," {Name} cupped his cheek, he rested his head on her hand. He loved it when she touched him, it didn't even have to be sexual. When she rubbed his back, or when she drew shapes with her finger on him, and especially when she traced little cuts and bruises on him.

Her eyes soon started to close again, but poor Mason just wanted to hold her. "No **wake** **up** ," He begged as he shook her back awake. "Agh, Mason," She groaned sitting up, "You better have a good reason to keep me awake." He couldn't keep his eyes off of her, even with her messy bed head and the dried drool on her chin. He didn't say anything for a moment, until he realized he was only speaking in his head, not out loud, "Huggies." {Name} giggled, but nodded in approval.

Soon he crawled behind her, wrapping his arms around her. "Wait I'm always big spoon," {Name} pouted but still let herself sink into him, enjoying the warmth emitting from Mason. "I just wanna hold ya," He kissed her shoulder, not wanting to let go. But soon {Name} shifted uncomfortably, "Mason." Her boyfriend let a hum out in response, but she only sighed in return. "Morning wood," She turned to face him. But his eyes only widened for a quick second, then a grin formed on his lips. "Mason," {Name} could careless wether they had sex or not, but it was still the morning and everyone else is most likely asleep. "C'mon," He met his lips with hers, the feeling of her lips moving in along with his brought him bliss.

She didn't stop him as his hands grazed against her body and morning kisses were replaced by something more urgent. {Name} couldn't ignore the sensation growing between her thighs, she wanted to feel embarrassed of how easily it took her to become aroused, but she couldn't bring herself to care right now.

Each kiss she so returned with a more urgent one than before. Mason shifted to lift the shirt that covered her bare skin, his hands explored her skin, soon finding himself cupping her breasts. He kneaded the soft flesh, enjoying how she rocked against him in pleasure. He then let go, repositioning himself to sit up. He took a moment to admire her body, how clean and soft her skin was.

She grinned as she began to grind against his erection. He found one of her nipples in his mouth, lavishing it as he trailed his thumb over the other, it hardening with his touch. With a few quick bite marks across her chest, he dipped his hand between her thighs. She latched onto his back, her nails digging into skin as his fingers stroked her. He let out a groan, pressing a little further inside in each pass before sliding up to tease around her clit.

"Mace," {Name}'s voice, being dry and tired, was still alluring as she moaned. He hummed against her chest before pulling back to look up at her, still letting his fingers take affect on her. She closed her eyes and let out a frustrated sigh. She let out a soft whimper as he pushed two fingers deeper inside her. Her breath became ragged as her curled his fingers. "Your boxers," She spoke before letting out another moan. Mason looked up at her knowing what she wanted, he just wanted to hear her say it, out loud, "What about it?"

"Get. Rid. Of them." She commanded, shifting herself as they both removed the cloth. He let her push him back against the bed and watched as she positioned herself above his throbbing cock. She loomed over him, her lips peeking in excitement. Slowly, she lowered herself onto him. He barely recognized the noise he had let out, even the sensation felt odd. This feeling of long awaited pleasure was getting to him, gasping as he tried to remember how to breathe. This made {Name} confident he wouldn't last.

The sight of her body as she rode him left him breathless. That and the way her inner walls tightened around his length made her moan. Her tempo quickened as he began to thrust along to the buck of her hips. Mason could feel her climax building, she was close.

The sight of her unraveling above him was dragging him to the edge. His pace was slowing down, along with {Name}'s shaking thighs. With a snap of his hips, he easily buried himself inside her. {Name} cried out has he filled her, her nails digging into his back.

She lifted herself off of him, liquid spilling out of her. "I'll get a towel," Mason kissed her passionately. Soon coming back, cleaning up her thighs and himself. Looking down at the sheets {Name} let out a giggle, "Thank god we leave today." She pointed to the now stained bed. He sighed kissing her once more, "I'm gonna miss ya." She cupped his cheek as she kissed him back, "I'll miss you too Macey." They both enjoyed exchanging kisses before the day would end. Before they wouldn't see each other, for what would feel like an eternity.


End file.
